Her savior
by Kagomerosetakahashi32
Summary: Rin, the new shy girl at the school, meets, Sesshomaru, a mysterious demon at the school and immediately falls in love with him. Will he return the feelings or will she get left the cold world of loneliness?


Sesshomaru & _Rin _fan fiction

Tittle: her savior

Type: hurt & comfort/romance

this is my first fanfiction ever to be posted. I hope you all like it plz comment ^_^

chapter 1: the meeting

**Sesshomaru takashashi, he is 17 years old powerful demon lord who was very cold heated. He hated everyone who was below his standards. All he ever wanted was to be the best and surpass his dead father inu-no taishio takahashi, who dead saving his half-brother inuyasha and his mother izayoi from a huge fire that happened 10 years ago. His brother inuyasha is 16 years old. They living in a palace that can be located on sakura ave, inu-tashio has left that and his business to sesshomaru & inuyasha beyond his passing. sesshomaru has long silvery hair that reaches iss butt, he is around 6'2 and beautiful yellow looking unemotional eyes, inuyasha has the same except he is 5'9 for he has dog ear appendagess head. They will be starting high school tomorrow at shikon high.**

**On the rougher side of Tokyo, japan lived a girl named Rin tanaka she is 15 year old with a small figure, she is like 5'5 height. Rin has big clear brown eyes and has her hair up to her back with a small little ponytail to the side. She lives with her best friend kagome higurashi in an upkeep apartment near kimi ave, both of their parents died in a unknown accident on a trip 5 years ago. kagome is 16 years old and has big brown eyes like rin, but she is 5'7 in height her hair is black and its down to her back.**

**Rin looks over and Kagome and says. "I wonder what our new school will be like."**  
><strong>"So do I Rin. I wonder if we will be able to make friends easily in this school then our last ones." Kagome replies.<strong>  
><strong>Kagome and Rin linked arms then enter the school building searching for the school office. Since this was their first time in the school building, they saw two students, one with long silver and another with black hair tied into a small ponytail standing over by a locker and decided to ask them for directions.<strong>  
><strong>"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could direct me to the office?" Rin asks in a polite innocent voice.<strong>  
><strong>The black-haired boy turns around to see where the voice came from and sees two young beautiful girls. The black-haired boy speaks. "I believe I have never seen you two here before. My name is Miroku kazaana and I have a serious question I want to ask you.<strong>

**"Can it Miroku, You don't need to be asking every girl the same question." The silver-haired boy interjected. "As for you two, the office is down the hall and to the right, it'll say office right above the door in a annoyed tone." Rin and Kagome head towards the direction that the silver-haired boy told them after he hits Miroku upside the head and drags him the opposite direction. After walking down the hall for a while taking a right turn, they see the office sign above the door and walks in to see an elderly lady with gray hair tied into a ponytail sitting behind the desk.**

**"Excuse me," Kagome speaks up and asks the elderly lady. "Are you who we see about getting our schedule?"**  
><strong>The elderly lady looks up at the two girls letting them see that her right eye is covered with an eye patch and replies. "Oh, you must be Rin tanaka and Kagome higurashi, the two transfer students.<strong>

**"Yes, we are, Ms." Rin answers. "You can just call me Kaede." The elderly woman responded searching for the girls' schedule.**  
><strong>The girls' stand there patiently while Kaede searches eventually finding them then writes a note for both girls so they wouldn't be counted as late for class then hands the girls' their schedules and notes, which the girls' bow in 'thank you' then exits the office looking over each other's schedule seeing if they have any classes together, which they all share. After walking down the hallways searching for Room 321, their first class, they finally find it and open the door walking in together. Rin and Kagome walk up to the teacher handing them their note.<strong>

**"Very well, Kagome and Rin, you two can sit in front of InuYasha and Sesshomaru." The teacher spoke, with his little amount of gray hair tied into a small ponytail and his big bugged eyes looking at the back. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha, raise your hands so the girls know where to sit."**  
><strong>Kagome and Rin look towards the back and see two boys with long silver hair with their hands raised sitting side by side in the very back. Rin and Kagome walks towards the back taking their seat, Kagome sits in front of the silver-haired boy with dog wearing a red shirt that says, 'I'm a Mutt, so what.', while Rin sits in front of the silver-haired boy wearing a white shirt that says, 'Bow Down To the Great Lord'.<strong>

**Rin and kagome start their work in the class with the other students. This school is combined with humans, demons and demon killing experts in shikon high school the slogan is "Together We Achieve The Extraordinary" after the few other classes was over the girls walked from the last class they were in and walk through the doors on one side of the cafeteria seeing it full of people all over the place. Kagome says "this must be the cafe. it's huge" rin answers " your right kagome it is huge, I feel so small. I hope we can find sango in this place." rin looks around finds sango at a table with the men they met just morning at the school lockers, she walks over to the table and sango hugs her tightly and says "where is kagome?" she sees kagome on the lunch line with two lunch trays. Kagome walks over and sees rin sitting down with sango and a few others. Sango says "i`m sorry girls I didn`t intoduce you to these guys well the one with the red t-shirt and dog ears is inuyasha takashashi, the other with the fair white skin is sesshomaru takahashi. They are brothers. Sesshomaru interjected " we are half brothers mind you demon slayer, get it right or don`t say anything at all."**

**he looks as if he wnted to die right there, he sighed as he watched the students go in and out of the cafe. Sango continues talking "and this guy right here is miroku kazaana, he is a pervert so watch out for him." together they say "we got it sango with a smile on their faces." while rin is eating she realizes sesshomaru is staring at her from afar, she notices that he actually has beauitful golden honey looking eyes she blushes under his strong gaze. An unfamiler voice says "hey stupid little girl, what are you looking at? don`t even try and weasel your way over here." rin looks sadly at sesshomau and says "i wasn`t even thinking of doing that in a small voice." sango gets angry and says "what the hell was that jaken?" She was about to punch jaken until miroku stopped her and said "sango my dear he isn`t worth your time at all my love." while pulling her back by her hand. She just looks at him with a odd expression. Then sesshomaru said "shut up, jaken! Leave her alone" with a I will murder you expression everyone at the table just stared at him with unbelievable questionable faces. Jaken says "yes m'lord" he shuts up like a church mouse. Inuyasha sits there and says "if your all finish bikering we are all done for the damn day." **

**then he turns to kagome ad stares then says "didn't you used to go to sakura elementary school?" He looks at her kinda of pleadingly, he wants her to remember him. Sango turns over to inuyasha and says "you know each other?" Kagome looks at him shockingly and hugs him tightly and says " I thought I wouldn't see you again, inuyasha." he embraces her and blushes madly. Later on that day kagome and rin got kicked out their apartment because couldn`t pay there bills on time. They now live with sesshomaru and inuyasha in their home since there are extra rooms. **

**_What will happen next I wonder... end chapter 1 _**


End file.
